The present invention relates to a waterproof connector used for a flexible flat cable.
One example of a conventional waterproof connector attached to a flexible flat conductor of a flat cable, an FPC (flexible printed circuit), or the like, is described in JP-2000-58185. As shown in FIG. 7 of this specification, this waterproof connector 1 is formed from an FPC 3 having ends of terminal fittings 2 attached thereto, a housing main body 4 having an opening 4a via which the terminal fittings 2 are inserted, and a cover 5 which covers the opening 4a. A sealing member 6 is inserted between the housing main body 4 (this gripping the FPC 3) and the cover 5, thereby waterproofing the housing main body 4.
In the waterproof connector 1 described above, the terminal fittings 2 at the tip of the FPC 3 are those used to join conventional connectors. Moreover, the corresponding connector, to which the connector used for the FPC is fitted, as well as the waterproofing configuration, have configurations identical to those of conventional connectors used for electric wires. Consequently, the connector used for the FPC has the problem of being large in size. Furthermore, the waterproofing configuration for the installed portion of the FPC 3 consists of inserting the sealing member 6 between the housing main body 4 and the cover 5. This configuration is complex.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to miniaturise, and present a simpler configuration for, a waterproof connector used for a flexible flat cable.
According to the invention there is provided a waterproof connector assembly of a flexible flat electrical cable, the assembly comprising,
a male connector having a terminal electrically connected to a flexible flat electrical cable and a male housing moulded over said terminal and an adjacent portion of said cable, and said male housing having an opening to reveal said terminal,
a female connector having a resilient contact within a female housing, said female housing defining a mouth to receive said male housing and whereby said resilient contact may electrically connect with said terminal via said opening,
releasable latching means to maintain said male and female connector in engagement, and an annular seal adapted to seal between the inside of said mouth and the outer surface of said male housing to the rear of said opening.
Such an arrangement is suitable for particularly thin connector which is completely sealed against ingress of water.
Preferably a door is provided to close said opening, and which is opened on connection of the male and female connectors, preferably by abutment of the female housing. Such a door may include a releasable abutment for contact with the male housing, so as to avoid accidental opening thereof prior to coupling of the connector assembly.